Their Demise
by JustRide584
Summary: Being a vampire meant you never aged, never died by nature…you couldn't die of illness or from a bomb dropping. At least that was what we, the entire vampire race, had thought…it wasn't until recently we found out that weren't untouchable. There was something that could end us, all of us and the worst of it all we had no idea what it was... EdwardxBella pairing


**Jasper POV**

Being a vampire meant you never aged, never died by nature…you couldn't die of illness or from a bomb dropping. At least that was what we, the entire vampire race, had thought…it wasn't until recently we found out that weren't untouchable. There was something that could end us, all of us and the worst of it all we had no idea what it was that would bring about our horrible, painful deaths. Since the King's had announced that we all had an impending death looming over our heads he gathered the most skilled and talented vampires around the world; my family being one of the many that was located to find the object that would bring our untimely demise.

My mate Alice could see into the future, our brother Edward could read minds, our father Carlisle was like family to the Kings and was one of the skilled researchers and doctors, my brother Emmett had strength…strength like a newborn vampire. All that left was me…Jasper, I had earned the title Major Whitlock from my time in the vampire territory wars. I was praised for the strategic thinking and my speed. It was like I had a little inkling in the back of my mind where I knew what was coming the second before the event. We were one of the higher ranking vampires sent out to find and research this object of destruction, others being the nomads and Denali's who were meant to track and subdue.

We had been moved to Forks, Washington since Alice had a vision of something special here. The Kings immediately uprooted us from Alaska our previous home. It was one of the most dreary towns we had ever been placed and I felt the anxiety of the small and cramped town getting too me.

But even though the town made we want to roar and rip someone's throat out, there was that inkling in the back of my mind saying to _wait, it won't be much longer_. I had to keep myself calm and patient…no matter how frustrated I was getting. My head shot up from its downwards position when I heard Alice gasp, I shot from the room and down to the living area where everyone surrounded Alice's comatose body. She suddenly snap out of it and she looked at us in terror before I saw a trickle of blood fall from Edward's nose. He wiped at it with a look of confusion when suddenly I felt this churning feeling in my stomach which quickly turned into a gripping pain. I heard Esme let out a gasp before whimpering and falling to the ground, I looked up in time to see Carlisle catch her falling form as she began to cry out in utter pain. I looked around and saw everyone fall, I fell to my knees as I clutched at my stomach where I felt everything inside me was ripping apart.

_"STOP! Help! Please, help me! Ahhhhh!" _I let out a scream as I gripped at my head, screams echoing throughout my brain and nearly burst my eardrums. I forced myself off the floor and speed out the house.

As I ran the screams became louder and it made it so much harder to push forward. I didn't stop until I no longer heard it in my head, instead I heard it with my own ears. I shot to the sounds and came upon a group of men surrounding something on the ground, I flashed forward when I heard the screams of a female and ripped the men away. I easily threw them into the brick wall where I heard loud cracks. I stared down at the young female in tears on the ground, my eyes widen a burning came to the back of my head.

_"Her! Its her! She's the vampires demise!" _I stared into the brown eyes not believing this…simple human could the vampires end. She let out a shuddered cry as she stared up at me, I knelt down to the creature before me and inhaled her scent. There wasn't anything extraordinary about her and she smelled of only human…and a little salt from the tears marking her pale face.

"Please…please don't kill me!" She whimpered as she backed away from me, I cocked my head to the side before hitting her with enough fatigue to make her eyes roll into the back of her head and collapse to the cement below her. I stood and walked to her unconscious body and picked her before flashing away from the alleyway. I didn't realize how far I had ran until I saw the Forks sign welcoming us back, I ran through the woods to avoid being seen until I saw the grand wood and glass house come into view.

I walked up the stairs one at a time as I looked down at the girl in my arms with curiosity, her brown hair swayed with every step I took and head bounced as my feet traveled up the concrete steps. When I walked into the room everyone turned too me with relief until they looked down and saw the girl in my arms, I heard Edward begin to sniff at the air before rising from his seat on the couch and approaching slowly.

"Jasper, who is this?" I turned my attention from Edward and looked at Carlisle who was running his fingers gingerly through Esme's caramel hair; I gave a shrug.

"I heard these screams in my head and I began to run towards it, it stopped when this human came into view. My stomach also stopped feeling as if it was being shredded apart…Carlisle I think she might be the object of the vampires-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I felt a hand cup my mouth. I saw Alice standing in front of me with a finger up to her lip and shaking her head. She pointed to her ears and I understood when I heard a very light swoosh of air outside. I nodded and she moved her hand.

"Give her to me Jasper." I looked at Edward who appeared to be in a trance, I looked warily at him before handing over the human girl. He wrapped his arms around her head and held her to his chest before turning away and flying up the stairs. I looked at Alice who had a small smile on her perfect, pink lips. I gave her an odd look and she just responded with a smile and a shake of her head.

ExBxExB

** Edward POV**

I the moment I inhaled her addicting scent I knew it was her, the one meant to be with me forever. I had waited 150 years for this moment and it was better than I ever imagined, her presence brought about an electrifying feel and her scent brought me peace and calm. I nuzzled my face in her gorgeous, shining brown-red locks and ran a hand gently down her delicate and pale cheek, I saw the faint signs of freckles that was scattered around her little nose and her lips weren't a pouty pink or a voluptuous red; rather they were a beautiful pink-orange shade that called to me and I had to draw everything within me not to lean down and assault this beautiful women in my arms.

I gently laid her on the white chaise that was in the corner of my room. Her legs laid slight bent and together while one hand laid against her flat stomach while the other rested by her head with her delicate fingers bent at the knuckle. I stood there watched the light rise and fall of her chest as she lay peacefully; her hair contrasted greatly against the pure white chaise. Her brown locks shone in the moon like that streamed through the glass wall and her face was a light shade of blue because of the bright moon. I had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful and I found myself resting my head against her flat stomach covered by a burgundy shirt and forest green jacket, I nuzzled my nose against the sliver of skin showing before reaching up and grabbing her hand that rested by her head and breathing in her peaceful scent.

We laid like that for hours and I felt like I was in a trance and it must have been the reason I didn't hear the women beneath me awaken.

"What the hell!" With that I got a knee to my nose which made a loud crack. I let out a loud yelp before flying away from her. I held onto my nose gingerly before pulling it back to see red pooling in my hand.

I looked to the chaise where the women sat up…glaring at me. I looked back to my hand and I heard myself whisper.

"What on hell indeed?"


End file.
